The Adventures of Grace Mikaelson: It’s not your blood to eat
by klijahpenance
Summary: “Hey bro! What’s up?” I asked nervously, as one of the officers unlocked the door to my cell. “For once in your life, could you do me the honour of keeping your mouth shut?” He growled, as we walked to the car. I gulped. Elijah never loses his temper unless he’s incredibly mad- which is a bad sign. Warning! This story contains spanking so if you dint like dont read!


**Hello! This is my first story so it probably will be really bad.. I can't guarantee there won't be any spelling errors, but I'll try my best!**

Grace sat slouched nervously in the corner of a prison cell. Dreading the look of her older brother's faces when they come to collect her, she reflected back onto the stream of events that eventually led her locked up in Mystic Fall Police Station.

She was stuck at home, bored out of her mind, with Kol- but he'd brought home numerous whores he'd called 'snacks' and they were downstairs. She was in her room, not allowed to leave after flipping off Elijah for being an ass.

Eventually, completely fed up of hearing their loud music and singing and occasional groans of Kol having a taste of one of his sluts, she gently lifted up her bedroom and climbed out, glad to hear her feet land on the grass below. She only intended on going for a short walk, knowing that Klaus and Elijah would be back shortly from their dinner with the Salvatores and that 'Elena' girl, but as the passed one of the houses by her neighbourhood she caught a whiff of one of her favourite scents. Type B blood. It was so uncommon and hard to get, Elijah would only get it for Christmas as a special treat.

She contemplated her ideas. She knew how much trouble she'd be in if she got caught, but her hunger overtook all other thoughts as she snuck up to the side of the house.

She had successfully managed to find the lady with type B blood and was enjoying the feast from her neck. She was almost certain nobody else was home- almost. Suddenly, only halfway through feeding on the now unconscious woman, the young girl heard, very faintly, the sound of a phone ringing. She cursed herself when, after investigating, she found a young boy, curled up in a closet- with a phone in his hand.

In a rush, she quickly compelled the boy to forget, and jumped out of the window- upon hearing the sound of the police cars approaching the house. She'd almost escaped, until she heard,

"Stop right there Ms. Mikaelson."

Grace sighed and turned around to face Sheriff Liz Forbes. She put on a fake smile.

"Sheriff! Fancy seeing you here!" She said cheekily.

"You can never stay out of trouble, can you?" Liz sighed. "You and your brother Kol with be the death of me."

I just laughed nervously as I reluctantly let the sheriff handcuff me and lead me to the car.

"Hey could you by any chance, not tell Elijah?" I asked sweetly as we drove to the station.

Liz snorted. "Of course I'm going to tell your older brother, and he told me last time, he's not gonna go easy on you, Grace."

I groaned with embarrassment. Liz knows how Elijah deals with us punishment wise.

"I really appreciate the support Liz." I said sarcastically as we approached the station and I was lead to one of the holding cells.

As the sheriff went off to call Elijah, it sunk in how much trouble I was really in. Kol and I had gotten arrested only just a couple of weeks ago, and Elijah promised if we got arrested again, he'd use the switch on us.

Fear built up inside me as I waited for my oldest brother to arrive.

Sure enough, a few moments later, Elijah came strolling into the station, a scarily calm look on his face.

"Hey bro! What's up?" I asked nervously, as one of the officers unlocked the door to my cell.

"For once in your life, could you do me the honour of keeping your mouth shut?" He growled, as we walked to the car.

I gulped. Elijah never loses his temper unless he's incredibly mad- which is a bad sign.

The whole car ride felt long and silent. Eventually they pulled in the driveway and entered the house to find Kol, still somehow feeding on three girls at once. Kol looked up at us as we walked in and smirked.

"Someone already in trouble?"

I glared at him angrily.

"Kol, send these girls home and go to you're room." Elijah ordered.

"Come on! I didn't d-"

"Now."

Kol sighed and did what he was told, slinking off to his room. Elijah turned to face me, and I froze, his glare filling me with dread.

"Go to you're room and wait in the corner."

"But I'm not 5! I don-" I began to protest.

"Don't make me tell you again!" He shouted, making me jump and sprint upstairs, almost crying from the tone of his voice.

I waited in the corner for almost 20 minutes, before Elijah came in.

"Turn around."

I turned around and went pale when I saw what was in his hand. A switch.

"E-elijah please d-don't use that!" I stuttered.

"Come and sit down on the bed, we need to talk." Elijah said, and sat down on the bed, motioning for me to do the same.

I cautiously sat down beside him, still staring at the implement in his hand.

"Let me get this started, you broke into someone's house to feed on their blood?"

"It was type B blood!" I protested. "I couldn't help it!"

"I don't care what type of blood it is! You can't keep breaking into people's houses! They're going to start getting suspicious, and the sheriff is going to get fed up of us!" He lectured. "How many times have you and Kol gotten arrested this month? I'm losing my patience!" He lectured.

I looked down at my feet, fidgeting nervously.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"You will be." He said simply.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hands and pulled my over his lap, before I could object.

"Elijah! Stop!" I shouted, squirming at this uncomfortably, but familiar position.

He didn't waste any time and began swatting at my behind at a hard and fast pace. I gasped, trying to get used to the pain, but failing miserably.

Ususally Elijah doesn't talk during spankings and lets his hand talk for him. This is what he did as he increased the pace of his smacks and peppered them all over my butt.

"Owww! Elijah stop!" I begged as he shifted his leg higher to give him a better view at my thighs and sit spots.

I kept whimpering as the pain increased. Instinctively, I kicked my legs, trying to get away, but he wrapped one of his legs over mine, restricting my movement.

After a couple more swats, he reached over and pulled down my jeans and my underwear, before restarting his smacks at an even harder and faster pace.

Tears rolled down my face, as the pain became almost unbearable.

"I'm sorry Elijah!" I gasped as he landed a particularly hard smack on my sit spots.

Finally he stopped, and I let out a sigh of relief. He rubbed circular motions on my back, to reduce my tears, but then, much to my dismay, picked up the switch.

"Please Elijah! Not the switch! I'm sorry!" I begged, fresh tears rolling down my face.

"Shh, Grace. Only ten, ok?" He reassured, before swinging the switch down on my ass, hard.

I cried out loudly upon the first hit, and burst into sobs. I clutched Elijah's leg so tightly, I could've sworn I was about to break it.

The second and third hit case shortly after, causing me to dig my nails into his leg.

The fourth hit came and I tried desperately to stand up, but he held me in place.

"Please Elijah! It hurts so much! I can't take it!" I begged hysterically.

"Almost halfway Grace," he reassured. "You're doing great."

The fifth and sixth came and I put my hands back, trying to block the pain, but he simply aimed the seventh for my thighs, causing my to cry out and move my hands to my thighs, which made Elijah pin my hands to the small of my back.

At this point, the pain had become so much, I was struggling to breath, and Elijah noticed that too. He stopped for a moment.

"Hey, hey calm down," Elijah reassured, rubbing my back, "You're going to make yourself sick."

I tried to stop myself from crying, but it only resulted in me hiccuping uncontrollably, with tears still streaming down my face. "P-please 'Lijah! N-no more!" I begged. Even though he wasn't currently spanking me, my butt felt like it had been lit on fire.

"Shh Grace, take deep breaths," Elijah spoke softly.

After a couple of minutes I managed to control my breathing and my hiccups reduced. Once Elijah realized I was okay, with a heavy heart, he picked up the switch again, which made me burst out sobbing hysterically.

"P-please 'Lijah! N-no more! I-I've learnt my lesson!" I sobbed.

"Three more, little sister." He said sadly, before bringing the switch down on my butt three more times in succession.

I howled with pain at the last three strokes, and Elijah dropped the switch on the ground, before picking me up, pulling my trousers up and pulling me into a tight hug.

"Please don't make me do that again." Elijah murmured into my ear, as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm s-so sorry brother! I r-really am!" I cried, and when he realized I wasn't calming down anytime soon, he gently sat me on his lap and hugged me again, whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

After a few minutes, after I finally managed to stop crying he stood me up.

"Put on some pyjamas and we'll go down and watch some movies with Kol okay?" He offered kindly.

I sniffed, wiping a few stray tears from my face before nodding. "I-I'll meet you downstairs."

He nodded back and quietly left the room. I slipped off my jeans with a hiss as the fabric rubbed against my raw ass. Once my trousers were fully off, I turned around in my mirror to inspect the damage and winced when I saw my butt was a deep red with a few slightly darker stripes. I knew that my butt would probably be healed by the morning, but at the same time, the pain was still quite dull.

After realizing that Elijah and Kol were probably waiting, I quickly put on pyjamas and went downstairs to meet my two brothers.

**A/N:**

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this little one shot I wrote! This is my first book so please like, follow and comment! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no hate!


End file.
